


The Lone Arranger: Carnations

by Kiceess



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, Of Their Parents Hahah, Shy Fluke, Shy-er Ohm, Shyness, cute first meetings, forgetting anniversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiceess/pseuds/Kiceess
Summary: 'The Lone Arranger'; Where the handsome flower shop owners, Ohm and Joong, are the most bashful around certain pretty brothers.
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Lone Arranger: Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Shy Guy, right? And OhmFluke kept popping on my mind. Actually, Ohm and Joong kept popping in my head, but maybe I'll write about both of them. Give them their own flavor and a different plot. Heehhee
> 
> A little crossover one-shot, the first of its kind in my world, to recalibrate my brain from writing two chaptered fics. Which is no big deal for other people ofc, but I'm so not used to sticking to a schedule like this. I'm a very irresponsible human being, so here it is hehehehe

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. No, I didn't forget. The one near me was closed. Maybe they were closed for the day. Yes, I'm on the way now. I'm looking for one right now. Yes, I won't take too long. Yeah. Love you too. Bye!" 

Fluke got off the phone, but he still has not found the flower shop the old man so kindly pointed him to. Okay, he may not have been totally honest. But he was busy okay?

He came from Earth's house, brainstorming business card templates and future business marketing ideas and he lost track of time. And when he went to to the flower shop he frequents, they were just closing up, but he didn't have the heart to beg them for a bouquet since the owner said she was in a hurry to get home for her son's birthday. So now he's walking down this block that's totally opposite his way home.

The old man said there was one this way, but he's been walking for more than 5 minutes now but-

'The Lone Arranger'

The shop sign says. With bunches of flowers in plastic pots in front of it. Just like any other flower shop. Strange name for one though. Strange but very creative. He loves it.

When he peers inside he sees a tall man with a black apron on him. He's holding a bunch of flowers and cutting the tip of the stems with his other hand. Fluke walks on the pavement towards the shop and pushes the glass door with his lithe body, and he smiles when he hears the door chimes.

"Hi! I-" Fluke directs his smile towards the tall man, but the other gasps and runs away from the desk, towards the back.

Fluke pouts and continues walking towards the center of the shop, and he hears footsteps but instead of the tall man, he sees a young girl walking towards the cashier, wearing a white apron with the name of the shop in bold black letters.

"Hello, cutie! I'm Sam! Welcome to The Lone Arranger! What blooms can I get for you today?" the young girl greets with the biggest smile on her face, with her hands flailing in a wave.

Fluke stays silent for a few moments, with a pout apparent on his face. The young woman looks behind her and points towards the back.

"That?" she starts. Fluke nods and walks towards the cashier counter. "Ignore him. The other owner is not as timid but he's off early tonight. This owner, however, is extremely shy. He doesn't talk a lot per usual, but he usually can and he interact with customers well, so this is the first time I saw him run for his life, and just say 'cutie-cutie' over and over again. And wow, he's right!." Sam continues. 

Fluke feels his skin heat up and it ran down all the way to his neck. Fluke covers his neck with his hands and looks down.

Sam chuckles and messes up with his hair, and continues to ask- "What can I get for you cutie? Someone's number perhaps?" she asks, then laughs.

Fluke looks up and pouts and she just full-on coos at him now.

"Awwee! Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just met you and I'm already teasing you like this. I'm sorry," she continues and laughs.

Fluke clears his throat and- "It's alright. I was just- it's my first time getting called cutie, like, like that, and yeah. I wanted to get a bouquet for, forgetting an important day." Fluke answers.

Sam tilts her head to the side, "Like an anniversary or something?" 

Fluke nods and answers, "Something like that."

Sam pouts and nods her head. "I see. No problem. We can definitely whip up something for your Faen. I'll just call the owner back here to make it for you okay? I'm actually just the cashier and the occasional delivery-slash-carrier of the flowers, so. Lemme jus-" and runs to the back. He hears the clutter of boxes and pattering footsteps but he can’t see more.

Fluke is confused and very confused. 'This shop is weird', he thinks.

"Hmph"

Fluke hums and blows the hair falling over his eyes, and looks side to side. He now sees that this shop isn't designed like a typical flower shop. Not like his regular shop, anyway.

This one was more muted, more rustic. Like a coffee shop, to exude modern and minimalistic. But cozy and warm. He likes it, it matches the name very well. 

He pushes himself off the wooden desk and decides to look around while waiting. He doesn't know much about flowers, but he wants to be. He can only say that white flowers look good with everything and that his mother likes white flowers too.

He goes to one flower that he sees a lot on social media and he likes looking at it too cause it's ruffled and very pretty. It comes in a lot of colors, and some even in a mixture of colors and he thinks they're really pretty.

"Carnations. Those are carnations" a deep voice says.

Fluke looks up from his leaning over the bunch of flowers, and he sees, who has got to be the most handsome man in the whole city. Or in the world. Like phew, hot. 

"They mean, good luck, you know? The white ones. I can add those in your bouquet," he said.

Fluke clears his throat and licks his lips to wet them. He suddenly feels a little hot.

"Umm hi- my name is Ohm, and I'll be arranging your bouquet," the man says while he stretches his hand out for a handshake.

Fluke takes some moment to realize the other man was introducing himself and stretching his hand out for a handshake, he was only able to look up at those gorgeous eyes and those huge hands. But the other was already retreating his hand back and hiding it behind his head.

"I'm sorry. That was a little too weird of me. You're just passing here tonight to buy flowers, why am I asking for a handshake. Haha," the tall one laughs self-deprecatingly.

"Yeah." Fluke says as he stretches his hand up and says- "I'm Fluke, and I'm here to buy flowers."

Fluke looks up at the taller one, and he sees the other man close his eyes and cover it with his huge hands, and mumbles under his breath what suspiciously sounds like: "Oh my god no. Too cute. No those eyes."

Fluke tilts his head to the side and waits for the other to uncover his eyes and when he did, the other closed his eyes again and mumbles 'he's taken, Ohm. He's taken. Oh my god,'

Fluke giggles, and Ohm, the tall guy, opens his eyes and looks at him.

"What are you doing?" Fluke asks.

"Nothing. Nothing. Umm, Ahem," Ohm says and clears his throat.

"A bouquet for forgetting an anniversary, yeah? I'll make an arrangement for you, but you decide if you keep it or not. Is that okay?" Ohm continues.

Fluke nods, and wiggles his hand in front of Ohm's eyes, "Shake my hand, and it's a deal."

Ohm bites his lips as his eyes crinkle in a smile and take his hand and shakes it, "Okay."

They shake hands for a second, 2, 3, just getting lost in each other's eyes, and it may have been 10 seconds before Fluke let go first and they both bashfully look down. He hears the taller man take a deep breath and let go with a lowly chuckle. 

"Yeah. Just take the seat by the counter and I'll pick out the flowers for you. I'll let you get back to your appointment as fast as I can," Ohm says.

Fluke looks up and nods his head with the biggest grin. And turns around to take the seat by the cashier. His eyes unconsciously follow the taller man as he picks flower after flower, and it makes Fluke think, 'Wow. He really knows so much about flowers,"

"Is this the first time you forgot?" Ohm asks. Then he looks to his side to look at the small man perched on his seat on the counter.

Fluke absent-mindedly pouts as he points to himself. He nods a little too quickly that it makes the lengthening hair by his ear shake with him. Ohm pulls a disbelieving face, then Fluke bites his lips and shakes his head no.

"I don't think all the good luck flowers in this shop will save you. It has to look good as well or else she will pull your hair off. This is the best I can come up with," Ohm says and brings out his hands from behind him.

He pulls out a bouquet of whites and light pink flowers mixed in with some that have earth undertones. And he surrounds the flowers with different kinds of leaves and wraps them with a huge white ribbon, and Fluke thinks, "Why didn't I notice him get a ribbon?'

But his second thought is, "Oh wow~ that's so pretty"

Ohm smiles shyly from under his hair and says, "Thank you."

And whispers something that suspiciously sounded like, "You're prettier,"

And Fluke flushes with the thought that he actually said that out loud. Thank god it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"It's cute tho," Ohm says again.

And Fluke slaps his mouth this time to stop thinking out loud. 

Ohm hands him the flowers and walks past him. Fluke looks up and follows Ohm's movement, as he goes to the counter and takes a brown parchment paper. 

He lays it down on the desk and tells Fluke to- "Look down, please"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you look down? On the flowers? Please," Ohm says. Imploring lightly.

Fluke does as the other said, and the moment he looks down, he hears a camera shutter, and his head springs up to look at Ohm.

“Did you just-“ Fluke starts.

Ohm quickly puts his phone down and pockets it and explains- “It’s for our portfolio. For future clients. For business, you know? Umm”

He scowls at the taller man looking at everything except at him. The other takes the flowers from him to wrap them in the parchment paper, and Fluke flinches to feel Ohm's huge hands touch the slightest bit of his skin. It was enough to set his skin alight. It was enough to raise goosebumps on his otherwise lukewarm soul.

"Thank you for coming to ‘The Lone Arranger’. I hope she likes it enough to forgive you," Ohm says.

He smiles, the biggest smile Fluke has seen from the tall man tonight, but also not. Like he was forcing a smile out.

"If she does, I'll come back," Fluke replies.

Ohm bites his lips and nods. Then runs towards the back. Fluke wasn't even out the chair when he hears the young girl, Sam, call his name.

"Oh, you’re on the chair!” She says as her head pops out from the corner. She shrieks in excitement and hops out to him. “Please come back here anytime cutie. I'm very lonely. Please keep me company," she says and flails her arms around in a wave.

Fluke pulls a 'weirded out' face but he really finds the young girl endearing. Weird, but endearing. So he nods and smiles and the girl coos at him again but-

Just in time his phone rings, "Yeah. I got it. I'm coming home. Keep her distracted please. Like 10 minutes away. Yeah, I swear. Okay. Bye. Love you!" and ends the call from Nine, his brother, who's busy distracting their mother. He stands up from his seat and walks out towards the door. He has to run to catch the next bus and the bus stop was at least 2 blocks away. 

He forgot their parent's anniversary flowers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? How was it? Should I post more about OhmFluke or go ahead to J9? Hehehehe


End file.
